Pond City
by LadyRed06
Summary: In a place so far away, in a world so unusual, live a crow and two shark brothers. Every day the crow would fly above the two shark brothers that lived trapped within their cage under water. The two shark brothers wanted to fly and be free like that crow,


** Pond City**

**Author: **I've been really getting into air gear again. So I decided to rewrite the story that I wrote before, this time trying my best to finish this fic. I post this fanfiction on alot of livejournal air gear communties as well. Which is cool. I might change some stuff on my livejournal too, but I'm lazy. I'll post updates faster on the communties than here. So yeah.

**Warnings:** mpreg, yaoi, it might have spoilers.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything about air gear, but I own this story.

**Pond City**

**Prologue**  
  
Love

Love

Love

** Love**

_

* * *

__"Who said you cannot fly without wings? Does not one take flight if one desires so? If the heart is right and the thought is pure then will you not fly? Will you not find your wings?"_

Once upon a time within a forest so far away from the ocean, so far away fromt he city was a pond. The pond was not cear as snow nor was it as pure. All the fish that once thrived within the pond were long last dead. Darkened red blood filled the pond for that within the pond had lived the vicious creatures. All within the forest were gone as well, no birds, no others lived within that darkened forest. Two brothers thrived and lived within their large cage, thriving on anything that they were able.

Though in this lonely isolation, their bitter aching hearts, with one another the two brothers were happy. Their happiness could not fail...or so believed.

In an autumn so near to winter the two brother clung closely to one another. Trying best to gain warmth from the little fire they were able to make with what very little they had. The eldest of the two wrapped his arms so close to his ill brother. Fear swept over him, for that his brother had yet to break free from the sickness that plagued him.

"B-brother...it's so cold.." The younger brother whimpered unable to find the strength to hold onto his brother to return the little warm he had been given.

"Be quiet your just wasting your strength by talking." The elder hissed, trying his best not to shiver. He did not want to show his younger brother that he himself was cold as well. Quickly the elder brother took off his jacket and did his best to cover his brother. Though cold the elder only though of protecting his sibling.

The younger brother tried his best to try to prevent his elder brother from giving his only source of warmth to him. He could did not want his elder brother to suffer because of him. It had been his fault for becoming ill, and his brother should not have had to pay.  
With the little strength he had he tried to remove the jacket, but his elder brother held tightly.  
"D-don't...you'll...get sick too.."

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up! I'm fine I don't need a stupid jacket!" The elder brother snapped.

Though to many the two brothers were never getting along, this was their relationship. One was the dark one was the light. But...

"...The sun's...never gonna come.."

"Shut up! The sun will be out any minute! Once it's morning, we'll get out of this forest. I swear. We'll go to the city, and then you get better!" The elder tried to give hope to the hopeless younger.

The younger brother eyes blinked slowly, beginning to close. He was so tired, so very tired. He barely felt his brother shake him. He eyes opened slightly.

"Come on! Stay awake! If you go to sleep! If...Stay awake!" The elder shouted, continuing to shake his brother.

"...Brother... tell me a story..."

"This is no time for story telling! If you don--" The elder was interrupted by his brother.

"...Please...tell me a story..." pleaded the ill one.

"Aren't you li--"

"..tell me a story...please..."

The elder brother sighed, tear threatening to fall. He remembered his brother's favorite story from when they were younger. And so he began that tale, that was one even his favorite story. The story that was told to them by **him.**

"Along time ago, in a different place, a different time. There was an old well. The owners of the well had long passed. The land was just an empty field and at the center was the well. But somehow within the well there was a frog, where there was nothing a sole frog thrived within the well. The frog swam in the darkness of the well. He was sad that their was nothing else...Are you listening?"

"..hn...yeah...go on..."

"...Okay...The only thing that brought the frog his happiness was the shimmer of light that he obtained through his circular glance at the open sky. The clouds that moved so beautifully, but his happiness did not last. He became sad when the sky disappeared and his placed with darkness. But one day he saw something else. He saw a crow fly, and daily it flew above his well."

"..yay..your almost to my favorite part..." The try of excitement turned into a bitter sweet whisper.

"The frog so wished to talk to the crow but the crow seemed too far away to hear his sad cries. But one day the crow looked below the well. Hello he said. The frog replied with a hello as well. The crow asked if the frog what the frog was doing in a well. The frog replied that he could not get out. The black crow vanished suddenly and he frog was sad again. He closed his eyes to wallow in his pain until he suddenly felt himself be lifted from the the cold water. The darkness of the well was too dark to see what was going on. Suddenly the frog found himself on something soft and a color he had never seen before. The crow smiled at the frog and told him he was free. The frog and crow became friends and the frog never returned to well, because he could finally fly..." The eldest finished telling the story only to see that his brother had his eyes closed. He had been so stupid. The eldest had been absorbed into the story.

"Wake up!" The eldest shouted as loud as he could, he frantically shook his brother. But no matter how much he shouted through he tears, and his weakening shakes his brother would not awake.

"No! Wake up! Wake up!" He screamed until he could no longer speak. The eldest held his younger brother's body tightly. He cried and cried until he could cry no more.

...without light there is only the bitter dark...

The eldest brother's light was gone for that his brother was dead. Only a crow can save this frog from the darkening well...

**Love**

**Love**

* * *

**Author**: If you like please review. Reviews are like the wood of my flame. 


End file.
